Gold and Silver: The Destiny of MountainClan
by Cupcaketail of WindClan
Summary: In the far reaches of North America, where the nights are warm, days are sunny, and it hardly ever snows, there is a lake, surrounded by Hills and Mountains, where the legendary HillClan dwells. Defenders of their Warrior Code, Protectors of all good and right, they are Legends among the town cats. But this is not their story. This is the story of MountainClan. First Story!
1. Chapter 1

In the far reaches of North America, where the nights are warm, days are sunny, and it hardly ever snows, there is a lake, surrounded by Hills and Mountains, where the legendary HillClan dwells. Defenders of their Warrior Code, Protectors of all good and right, they are Legends among the town cats. But this is not their story. This is the story of MountainClan.

—

My sister and I were born in a human house. My mother told us we were pure Egyptian Maus. Told us we were born as Show Cats, like her. My mother's name was Beauty, and with her soft bronze fur and blue eyes, she truly was just that. A beauty. My mother named my sister Silver, in honor of her fur. I was a bronze, like my mother, but she said that I looked more gold, so thats what she named me. Gold.

My mother was peaceful, quiet. But my sister and I were always off adventuring. We weren't allowed outside, for our humans were afraid that we would get hurt, or perhaps when we were older, come home bearing a mixed cat's kits. But we still needed adventure, and because we couldn't exactly do that, our mother told us stories of cats in far off lands. They were called Clans. They had a noble code that they protected with their life. They cared for the sick and weak, and were always kind, yet they protected their clan with tooth and claw. While we listened me and my sister's eyes stretched wide with wonder. We shared looks and knew that one day, we would be the leaders of those clans.

"What happened to them, Mother?" we had inquired. And she told us that over time, they slowly disbanded, turned to loners, rouges and "kittypets" as they had called them.

What my sister an I didn't know was that one day, we would become very close with those clans.

—

It has been two years since our mother told us the stories of the Clans. Now, we have both won the "Blue Ribbon" in the shows, and we both have pure Egyptian Mau mates. My sister and I told our mates about the Clans, and how we wanted to become the leaders of them. Our mates, well… lets just say they were in. They thought is sounded like an amazing idea. Cats that protect their loved ones? They thought that this was the greatest thing in the world. So my mate (Night) me, my sister's mate (Shadow) and my sister hatched a plan. Two nights later, when our humans were away, we would open the door and slip out with our mates. See, Silver and I were observant. We would watch how our humans pressed down the handle of the door and pushed it open.

So two nights later, on the night of the full moon, Silver pushed with all her strength on the handle until it went dow, and Night and I pushed the door open. We were _free._

_—_

**So… How do you like it? This is my first story I have written. Please Please PLEASE offer constructive criticism. And please don't hate. If you don't like, criticize constructively!**

**Thank you if you review, or even just read! I appreciate you. Wuv- Silvermist/Cupcaketail**


	2. Apology to Reader(s)

OH MY GERSHWIN. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO _SO _Sorry! To you Raindropkittyfreer. Cuz you are the only one who has reviewed.

And I _completely_ understand why you are the only one. I Have not updated in a month. And I _promise _it is not just because I am lazy. School had just started a week after I posted the first chappy, and I have had loads, and loads of homework, along with piano practice and football/soccer practice, and i have to start applying to schools too.

It has been hectic, but I promise 100% that I will update. It may be soon, it may be a while from now, but I will, I promise. I really do want to continue.

So just hang tight!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo My Wonderful Readers! I am SO sorry for keeping you waiting. So… Now is the moment you have all been waiting for! Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I, Cupcaketail of WindClan, Do Not Own Warriors. Sadly. **

—

Chapter 2- Keep it Together

"Damn it Silver! If you didn't want to leave then why did you? This is your own fault!" I hissed, pacing back and forth as Silver sobbed. She abruptly stopped and stood up.

"My fault? _My_ _Fault!?_ Have you lost your mind Gold? You practically forced me to come!" Silver shot back.

"Forced you? I wasn't even the one who came up with the idea!" I growled, showing my teeth.

"But I wasn't the one who decided to go along with it! I didn't think you would take it seriously! You were always so level headed and calm!" Silver began sobbing again.

I walked forward and smacked her on the side of the head. "This is ridiculous. Stop acting like a idiot. Decide now. Do you want to go with me and Night or do you want to go home? If you decide you want to go back good luck. Its a day's walk back and we are in the middle of town. We have no idea where we are! We had never been outside before this! I'm not going to help you get back, so you're going to have to rely on your intelligence. However scant it may be. Night and I are leaving. Goodbye." I turned around and began walking. Night quickly caught up with me.

"Dont you think you are being a little harsh?" He whispered, laying his tail on my shoulders.

"No. If she has any idea of what the right choice is you should hear her right… about…. Now." I growled back at him.

True to my words I heard "Gold, wait. I'm… I'm sorry. It's just… well… I'm worried about them."

I stopped. _Them? Wait. Could it be…? _I spun around. "You have got to be kidding me. You better not be pregnant."

Silver looked down and mumbled a quiet "Oops" to Shadow.

"Silver! Why!? Why didn't you tell me this before!?" I screeched.

"I… I didn't want to worry you. I thought it would be better if I waited a little while, until we were out of the town." She said with growing confidence. I stood there, my mouth hanging open like an idiot, when I suddenly rushed forward and covered her with licks.

"Oh my gosh Silver! This is great! This is wonderful! Oh! Kittens! Imagine! They will be so adorable! Have you thought of names? And are you going to be strict or laid back? Oh this is amazing! You will be a perfect mother!" I felt as though I could keep talking forever without taking a single breath.

"Shh. Gold calm down! They wont be due for another two moons!" She laughed.

—

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please tell us anything about the Cla…. Okay… never mind then." I sighed in defeat. This was the ninth time someone ran away before i could fininsh my question.

Silver groaned. "How will we ever find out anything about the Clans if no one will talk to us Gold?"

A voice sounded behind us, and we all spun around startled.

"Oh… I'm sorry I frightened you, but my name is Chip. And I know someone who can help you.

—

**TADA! Chapter 2 is done. Hope y'all have enjoyed. **

**3 Cupcaketail**


End file.
